Life after the Brawl
by Omni-wave
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like outside of Smash? Or outside the Anime? Or movie? Well here's the story for you! Action! Adventure! Romance...we'll talk. Slice-of-Life! Who will show the way and who will pay the fee? Check out to see! "And the door is always open." Stuck on "Pit and Samus multi-verse adventure," I figured I might give you a taste of what's to come.


"Khazan High. A school where anything is possible thanks to the location in the center of all worlds. In this school there is a unused music room that almost all of the rich good looking boys that have too much time on their hands entertain rich girls who also have too much time on their hands," a voice stated.

The environment was just a classroom for everyone that was old enough to be in high school. A blonde boy was talking to a brown haired one. The brown haired one sighed hard.

"Tamaki, you've been asking the same thing from me for the last four freaking days. The answer's still no. Now stay away from me!" the other snarled getting up.

"But come on! You would be perfect," Tamaki stated following, "the holy angel to guide the wicked back to salvation. It works so well. There are so many girls who dream of this stuff. Have you not seen the things they write about on the internet? They so do love putting you into situations with your fellow warriors that have certain undertones. Oh yes, the girls would indeed-"

The brown haired bow turned, finally showing his wings, hand at the collar of of his follower, rage and hate that he saved only for the countless enemies that he's slain emitting from his eyes, "Get this through that thick skull of yours. I am Pit, captain of the army of Lady Palutenia, Goddess of Light. I'm not Michael or any of those guys. I'm a warrior. Back off or the next time there will be far worse things to happen to you than this."

With that the angel threw the boy in front of him back into the wall ten feet behind him and ran. Tamaki bounced back from it with the grace of ta deer and gave chase.

"But you have to join us! Don't you see, we need a moral compass for the straight shot type!" Tamaki shouted chasing after him.

The response back was nothing short of a dust cloud. The angel's feet were moving as fast as they would allow him to carry. Short burst from the Wings of Pegasus gave the Hades' slayer the boost he needed to get as far away from his pursuer.

"Seriously what is up with that guy?" Pit asked himself as he put his hand on the wall trying to catch his breath.

"Are you sure you want to know?" a pair of voices came from behind him.

The angel's breath froze in his lungs as he turned around slowly to see the two twins of the group leaning against the adjacent wall. This brought the angel to start taking steps back.

"The Hitachiin Brothers?!" startled the angelic warrior.

"Of course, there is also the idea that you could join and learn first hand," another voice behind the young captain said with a cold calculating tone.

Pit turned to see another member, dressed similar to the brothers.

"Kyoya," Pit snarled.

"Tama-chan's been real nice, you should be kinder to him too," a sweet sounding voice coming off serious came from across the way.

"I don't need to turn to see Honey and Mori do I?" Pit sighed turning to see the last two, a short boy with blonde hair and a tall, silent man with dark hair and a serious face.

"Oh come on Pit-chan you will love to be part of of the Host Club. We get to eat cake all the time," Honey said.

The captain managed to keep himself back to see all of his followers in his field of vision. He had a bad habit of getting surrounded and wanted to make sure he had a chance to get away once an opening presented itself. However, the memories of seeing Honey best the school's biggest and best martial artist made him think carefully of that plan. He shudder as he remembered that the mighty Colossus was still getting some of the feeling back in his right arm.

But then a sound of something stretching reached the angel's ears.

"Sorry, getting fawned over by a bunch of girls isn't really my thing. Besides I'm already late for something and in case you forgot," Pit said with a smirk.

The five other members held their gazes wondering what he was thinking that was so funny. There was no way for him to escape. They had him surrounded and had timed it so his charm wouldn't be at full strength to catch him. The only escape was a window that lead across the way to the other building where the more aggressive members of their school resided.

But then a hand was on his shoulder that came from a window on the other side of the courtyard. The arm scared the kids for appearing out of no where.

"I'm already in the company of an idiot," Pit said with a hop.

Suddenly, the angel was flying again. The Host Club's serious team made a move for him, but the arm was pulling back just fast enough to miss their grasp. The angel laughed for a second, then realized the arm wasn't getting shorter.

"YOU RUBBER IDIOT!" the captain shouted as he started to bounce off walls, the floor, and the ceiling.

Finally, after about the third turn into the dragging, the angel of light choose to make the choice for the arm. He willed the charm of the Wings of Pegasus active and dashed with the arm in hand, spinning past bystanders and groups of people as they walked down the hallways. The arm kept getting longer and longer by the captain's accord.

_It must be up to 100 Gomu Gomu's by now, _Pit thought to himself as he banked around another corner.

The hand finally released as he finished his turn into a giant wall of brown fur. The winged warrior's charm wore off and he pushed back, seeing a head in that fur.

"Chopper, you are still the best safety bag around with that move," Pit commented.

The wall of fur vanished as a small little child with a blue hat and antlers coming out of the top stood in front of the angel, doing his weird dance.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD, COMPLAINTS LIKE THAT ARE NOT GOING TO WORK ON ME!" the talking, reindeer doctor said.

Pit just tilted his head to the side, Why does he always do that?

Another person was laughing in the corner and the angel turned with rage in his eyes. He was wearing that same straw hat he always wears with his giant X-shaped scar on his chest showing from his open red t-shirt. Pit grabbed both of his shoulders and started shaking.

"What in the name of Palutenia's good graces were you thinking you freaking rubber idiot! That hurt!" Pit snarled as he shook.

"Shiheheheheheheehe, sorry, sorry," the rubber-pirate Luffy responded just laughing the entire time.

"Honestly Angel-man, what were you expecting?" a familiar voice asked.

The angel's grip let go when he heard the voice, however the person who called him that name wasn't the normal friend he knew. It was a newcomer to their group, and the two weren't exactly on good terms.

The newcomer was in fact a demon.

However, to the angel's credit, he wasn't like the other demons they went up against. The platiumn white hair was the only real tip-off to the whole demon thing. Otherwise, he shared the same fashion statement of the rubberman except with longer pants and the lack of a scar on his chest.

The sword on his back however was no laughing matter.

There's a reason that he joined the company of the angel and the two unnatural beings with him. It was just something that the four could exchange with as they walked down the last hallway before meeting up with the rest of the team.

_Some days I can't help but wonder, how far we've come from that day. It's hard to imagine..._

Pit thought to himself.

Course, the way he was thinking lead back to how someone else wanted them for their own methods. From the windows upstairs, Tamaki dug his fingers into the window stall.

"We need to focus on a new tactic to gather our target," the leader of the host club muttered to himself.

"You know sempai, it could just be that he just doesn't want to join the Host Club. Not all guys are like you. Some are just good guys to be good guys," the newest member of the Host Club commented.

"Haruhi you might be onto something there. Kyoya! I want you to prepare something for me," Tamaki pointed.

"I had a feeling you were going to say something like that," the shadow leader of the club said as he flipped open his phone.

_The next morning..._

The angel of the Light found himself outside of of the Host Club's base, the unused Music Room. There was no one around and he was alone like the letter he found in his desk asked. Pit held the note up again, head tilting sideways to read it again.

_Pit-Sempai,_

_Unlike the others in the Host Club, I know where you're coming from when you say you don't want to be in the Club. I think the two of us need to have a private chat in the club room. Just to have tea. Please come around 2:30pm. I think we can come to an understanding. See you around Sempai._

_Haruhi_

A sigh escaped his lips. He looked at the door again as he held the note in his hand.

"Why do I get the feeling this is just like when Palutena sends me on a mission?" the unwilling pawn of the Goddess of Light muttered to himself as he pushed the door open.

The room was dark. Only a single light was shining in the middle of the room over a table and two chairs. Pit felt more and more catutious as the light from the hallway was engulfed and dampened.

Or at least, until the first few steps in when a pathway of light snaked along the ground. The Angel of Light traveled along it as if guided by his Goddesses.

_Great, Viridi and Palutena probably would set something up like this..._Pit thought to himself sitting down at the table.

"Ok Haruhi, what do you wanna talk about?" Pit asked as he had his eye closed sitting down.

"Oh nothing Pit-chan, I think you got trapped," A different voice came from across the table.

Pit's eyes shot open with a look of terror as the girl across from him was not the cross-dressing member of the Host Club. Instead the girl had brunette hair, brown eyes, and a half cynical tone to her voice.

"Renge!?" Pit shouted in surprise leaning back in the chair.

"Ah ah ah," Tamaki's voice could be heard from the darkness as the lights suddenly buzzed to life.

The angel's eye's didn't burn because of how his Goddess always woke him up from his sleep (seriously Goddess of Light with a prankster's mentality gives you a good immunity), but his training didn't help him with what he saw...

"Vases! FREAKING VASES!?" Pit shouted as he activated his charm in time to catch the chair and lean it back forward.

"That's right Pit, and don't even try that trick with your wings again," Kyoya said.

A figure in black hidden in the shadows started to move and blue light filled the area. The Wings of Pegasus suddenly stopped shining.

"What the heck!?" Pit mustered up.

"You see, the Black Magic Club has gotten a few new members recently, and since I, Nekozawa, do owe the Host Club for some help in the past, I figured I would show them the fruits of our labor. Behold, the Charm Sealers of Beelzenef!" The Black Magic Club President summoned.

Pit's eyes went from shock to a look of determination. He suddenly felt the cold rush all around him as the Host's trap completed. He started scanning the room for a way out.

"Behold, the ultimate Trap! A Million Vase Angel Hold!" The king of the Host Club declared.

"Oh and Mr. Icarus, do be careful, each of these are a unique piece from the Ootori group's private collection. Each one is probably worth about $9,000,000," the shadow leader said.

Pit's eyes glowed with rage, mind set on escape.

_If I didn't have my wings this would be easier. But those gaps are too narrow for me to move through, and that jammer is preventing the Wings of Pegasus to work. So I'm going to have to be careful, otherwise, I'm going to be here as their servant...until I pay them back. Probably should have had Luffy on standby...Pit thought. _

The table's turned as Renge's platform rose to take her up.

"Yes Mr. Angel, your time has come to join our little Host Club and make girl's happy!" The Host manager declared.

_Can the Angel escape? Will he be forced to stay with the Hosts until the debt is paid? Or will the Goddess of Victory shine on him again like his many battles before hand?_

_Palutena: You know, she is a bit of a debt payer. I think I could call in a favor or two to save him if need be._

_Pit: Lady Palutena, you're so nice._

_Palutena: Oh Pit. I was talking about Kyoya. I think it would be cute of you to do this Hosting thing. _

_Pit: Wait what?!_

_Viridi: Good luck Pit, course if you fail, we might just stop by to see how good of a job you're doing._

_Pit: You too Viridi?!_

_Hades: Mmm, Pitty Pat in a suit? I might have to make an appearance myself._

_Pit: Hades, just go home._


End file.
